The present invention relates to plastic sheets, and more particularly to plastic sheets and systems that can be used to protect windows and doors in walled structures during a storm such as a hurricane.
Violent storms often generate strong winds that can damage or destroy property. The strong winds may carry debris that can impact against glass windows and doors and cause them to break. Storm shutter assemblies are known in the art. However, the prior art storm shutter assemblies are often costly and difficult to manufacture. Additionally, the prior art storm shutter assemblies may be difficult to install and may not offer adequate protection during violent storms. Thus, the present invention provides a storm shutter assembly that can be manufactured in a cost effective manner, can protect glass windows and doors from being destroyed by windborne debris, and can be easily installed and removed as needed.